


[Băng Thu] Trong kỳ mang thai

by Sharron1001



Category: Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện
Genre: Edit nhà làm có lỗi xin cứ thoải mái góp ý nếu hợp lí chủ nhà sẽ cân nhắc, Hứa sẽ ghi cre và dẫn link đại thần đầy đủ, M/M, Mình thích Băng Thu lắm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharron1001/pseuds/Sharron1001
Summary: Tag của tác giả:# Nam nam sinh tử tham khảo theo góc độ khoa học# Không chính xác là ABO, chỉ đơn giản là thích thì viết, xin đừng quá tra cứu
Relationships: Băng Thu
Kudos: 5





	[Băng Thu] Trong kỳ mang thai

**Author's Note:**

> Tên gốc: 【冰秋】孕期  
> Tác giả: 晨拈清荷  
> Link bài: https://kevillo.lofter.com/post/310de00b_1c9797979?act=qbwaptag _20160216_05&fbclid =IwAR37UKoYalh 3z z 9r51nGUUzdXCMXc5TwoX2RNREZZa_7BmR68ILPa0TFhB0




Thẩm Thanh Thu trong kỳ mang thai mẫn cảm vô cùng, đơn giản là vì tiểu tử kia trong bụng của hắn thường xuyên hành hạ hắn đến không chịu nổi. Trước đây hắn chỉ biết nữ giới khi mang thai sẽ có các loại cảm giác không thoải mái, lại chưa từng nghĩ tới đàn ông khi mang thai cũng đúng là loại tình trạng này. Giai đoạn trước bụng hắn không lớn thì ngẫu nhiên còn có thể ra ngoài đi dạo vài vòng một chút. Nhưng trong lúc di chuyển thì thỉnh thoảng viên thịt tròn trong bụng sẽ ép lên tuyến tiền liệt, chỉ cần một chút thôi Thẩm Thanh Thu sẽ sướng đến toàn thân như nhũn ra, đôi lúc còn dằn xuống được còn khi không chịu nổi sẽ rên rỉ thành tiếng. Cho nên sau những lần “mất mặt” đó hắn bèn hiếm khi ra ngoài nữa, mỗi ngày núp ở trong phòng cũng không dám động.

Vì thế Lạc Băng Hà bèn đặc biệt đẩy tất cả các công việc trên tay xuống, một lòng một dạ túc trực ở bên cạnh Thẩm Thanh Thu săn sóc hắn, dù cho tình huống của bản thân y cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào so với đối phương.

Chuyện chăm sóc đối với Lạc Băng Hà mà nói cũng không phải là việc gì khó, điều thực sự khiến cho y bối rối chính là trạng thái của Thẩm Thanh Thu trong khoảng thời gian này. Ngày xưa bộ dáng của đối phương đều là một vẻ ôn nhã thanh lãnh, nhưng giờ đây lại giống thường xuyên bị y hung hăng bắt nạt, đôi lông mày mảnh hơi nhíu, mặt mũi ửng đỏ, vành mắt đôi khi còn ngậm mấy hạt lóng lánh. Người trong lòng trước mặt, bộ dáng lộ ra chính là một vẻ mê người dục cầu bất mãn, nhưng hết lần này đến lần khác Lạc Băng Hà lại không có cách nào nhai nuốt người vào bụng, đành phải buông tay chân ra, vì thế việc ngâm nước lạnh đã trở thành chuyện bắt buộc mỗi ngày của y. Hơn nữa do lo lắng mình trong lúc rời đi sẽ xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn, Lạc Băng Hà bèn dứt khoát gọi người lấy thùng nước lạnh chuẩn bị sẵn trong phòng, mỗi lần không chịu nổi thì cởi sạch ra ngâm một hồi. Nếu không phải người tu tiên không dễ bị cảm mà nói, y phỏng chừng đã muốn bệnh mấy lần.




Bởi vì y sư đặc biệt nhắn nhủ, dù cho Thẩm Thanh Thu trong kỳ thai nghén càng thêm mềm mại hơn thường ngày, giai đoạn trước Lạc Băng Hà cũng không dám lỗ mãng đụng vào hắn một cái. Tuy rằng hằng ngày y lộ ra điệu bộ nũng nịu tủi thân không giảm lại tăng, nhưng vẫn như cũ máy móc chặt chẽ tuân theo điểm mấu chốt kia. Lại không nghĩ tới dáng vẻ đó lại khiến cho Thẩm Thanh Thu cực kì thêm phấn khích, trong lúc chưa phát giác đã nảy sinh ra vài ý niệm kì quái trong đầu. Ví như hắn luôn lén hôn Lạc Băng Hà bên cạnh mình một cái, sau đó trước ánh nhìn chờ mong chăm chú của đối phương khoái trá cự tuyệt hết toàn bộ thỉnh cầu muốn nhiều hơn nữa của y. Lại ví như hắn luôn nhìn chòng chọc người ta đến mặt mũi đỏ bừng, sau đó làm bộ nhìn không thấy trụ trời phấn chấn tinh thần của đối phương... Số lần ngày một nhiều, Lạc Băng Hà cũng coi như thấy rõ ý xấu của hắn. Nhưng dù cho đã nhiều lần lên án, Thẩm Thanh Thu vẫn như cũ giở trò không biết mệt.

Vào một đêm thành thật nọ, khi Thẩm Thanh Thu vừa nằm xuống không cẩn thận đè lên chỗ mẫn cảm kia một chút. Ban đầu hắn còn muốn kìm nén không bật ra tiếng rên rỉ, nhưng sau dư quang liếc thấy Lạc Băng Hà khẩn trương cả lên không nhịn nổi ý muốn trêu chọc, bèn cố ý phóng túng rên rỉ từ kẽ răng, mãi đến khi Lạc Băng Hà nghe đến cả người phát cương. Hắn có chút buồn cười nhìn đối phương nghẹn đỏ cả mặt, tủi thân hức hức cùng hắn mặt đối mặt thẹn thùng, cuối cùng sau một hồi lâu nghe thấy tiếng đối phương dập đầu bôm bốp cầu xin, hắn mới thu liễm một chút, nhịn không được bật cười thành tiếng.

Lần này Lạc Băng Hà không nói nữa, chỉ từng chút từng chút dịch đến bên cạnh người Thẩm Thanh Thu nằm xuống. Y ôm một góc chăn vào ngực, mí mắt hơi cụp xuống, nhìn qua ủy khuất vô cùng. Thẩm Thanh Thu cuối cùng cũng là nổi lên chút tâm thương tiếc, đem người ôm ôm hôn hôn ôn thanh dỗ tốt một hồi, lúc này mới mang theo tâm tình vui sướng còn sót lại rơi vào trầm miên (ngủ sâu).

Chỉ là vừa vào mộng hắn bèn khó lòng cười ra tiếng. Lạc Băng Hà cơ hồ là gấp không chờ nổi đã đuổi tới, hoàn toàn không chào hỏi gì đã đem người phác gục vào đống chăn đệm mềm mại trên giường lớn trong mộng cảnh trúc xá. Thẩm Thanh Thu thậm chí còn chưa kịp nói lời từ chối, quần áo chỉnh tề trên người đã bị lột sạch sẽ.

Mộng cảnh cả đêm dâm mỹ mà dài đằng đẵng. Thế nên ngày hôm sau khi Thẩm Thanh Thu mở mắt ra, mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ đều đã chạy qua nóc nhà.

Cảnh trong mơ như muốn kéo dài tới hiện thực, đầu của hắn hãy còn có chút choáng váng. Tất cả các ý niệm trong đầu không ngừng gào thét, cuối cùng chỉ còn lưu lại một ý nghĩ –

Dục cầu bất mãn Lạc Băng Hà, thực sự không thể tùy tiện trêu chọc.




Từ khi mở khóa Mộng cảnh play, Thẩm Thanh Thu bèn cảm thấy không may mắn như vậy. Lúc tỉnh thì bị thai nhi giày vò, lúc ngủ thì bị Lạc Băng Hà hành hạ. Càng làm cho hắn thêm nghiến răng nghiến lợi chính là, Lạc Băng Hà mỗi lần làm xong còn lời lẽ chính đáng nói thêm một câu “Đều là sư tôn quyến rũ con trước.” Bộ dáng như y mới là người bị hại, khiến cho Thẩm Thanh Thu hận không thể ở trên trán y hung hăng gõ mấy cái.

Hắn cũng đâu muốn mặt đỏ thân mềm, làm thế nào có thể cho rằng nguyên nhân do tác động sinh lý là lỗi của hắn được chứ? Thẩm Thanh Thu rất tức giận bất bình đối với điều này. Chỉ là ngày trước hắn còn có thể chống cự lại một chút, một thời gian sau cư nhiên đã từ từ cam chịu. 

Nguyên nhân khác, là bởi vì hắn cũng có chút thoải mái.

Bản thân thì có thêm hào quang học bá, ở phương diện tìm tòi nghiên cứu thân thể hắn cũng hết sức cần cù chăm chỉ, nhiều năm qua kĩ thuật Lạc Băng Hà tự nhiên cũng không thể so với trước đây. Còn nữa Thẩm Thanh Thu cũng có chút thực tủy tri vị*, thường xuyên qua lại cũng đã ngầm chấp nhận hành động này.

*Thực tủy tri vị - 食髓知味 : “ăn” được một lần thì càng muốn ăn thêm nữa.

Đời người ngắn ngủi*, tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt thì hơn.

* Nhân sinh khổ đoản - 人生苦短 = Life is too short.

Hắn tự an ủi bản thân như vậy, vùi mặt ửng hồng vào trong hõm vai kẻ đang lao động cần mẫn trong cơ thể mình.




Khi sinh con Thẩm Thanh Thu mới hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, thì ra mười tháng đầu mang thai đều là tiểu nhi khoa, giờ khắc này mới là điểm đặc sắc sau cùng. Cơ thể thành hình của em bé trong quá trình sinh nở vô thức nghiền qua tuyến tiền liệt, kích thích liên tục khiến toàn thân hắn như nhũn ra, cuối cùng chỉ còn đau đớn sót lại của cơ thể phồng nứt mới có thể đổi lấy chút thanh minh cho hắn. Nhưng mà hắn đã hoàn toàn không khống chế được tiếng kêu rên, khác với tình huống ái muội mọi khi, lúc này Thẩm Thanh Thu nhão nhão dính dính kêu, nghe vừa giống như làm nũng vừa giống như đang khóc, làm Lạc Băng Hà đang cầm lấy tay hắn trực tiếp đen mặt.

Y thê lương ai oán liếc mắt nhìn y sư đỡ đẻ bên cạnh, trong bụng tính toán nên làm thế nào để lấp kín lỗ tai cùng ánh mắt kẻ kia. Y sư bị y nhìn đến trán ứa ra mồ hôi lạnh, thực sự cảm thấy có chút khóc không ra nước mắt.

Có thể đỡ đẻ cho quân hậu quả thực là vinh hạnh của hắn, nhưng bộ dáng đằng đằng sát khí này của quân thượng lại khiến cho hắn cổ lạnh căm căm. Hắn có chút lo lắng bản thân nhìn không thấy mặt trời ngày mai, thậm chí trong đầu còn trù tính một hồi sau khi rời khỏi đây nên viết phong di thư (phong thư của người chết để chết để lại).

Cũng may Lạc Băng Hà còn áp chế xuống được, rốt cuộc không làm ra hành động không đúng lúc. Dù sao tình trạng của Thẩm Thanh Thu ngay sau đó mới là vấn đề y quan tâm, còn có điểm trọng yếu nhất --

Y thực sự sẽ không đỡ đẻ.

Lạc Băng Hà bỗng nhiên cũng có chút uất nghẹn. Dáng vẻ này của Thẩm Thanh Thu so với trước kia ở trên giường còn muốn mê người hơn nữa, y một chút cũng không muốn chia sẻ với ai, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác vẫn để cho kẻ khác quang minh chính đại nhìn lâu như vậy! Lại nhớ đến mười tháng qua thường xuyên bỏ sót vận động trên giường, Lạc Băng Hà trong nháy mắt hạ quyết tâm.

Thứ con cái này, về sau tuyệt đối không thể có đứa thứ hai!*

*À vâng, câu này em Lạc nói đúng là: 孩子这种东西，以后绝对不能有第二个！, tui edit một chữ trong câu này cũng không thêm bớt gì đâu :), gia môn bất hạnh, cha nó coi con nó như món đồ muốn bỏ là bỏ muốn có là có chắc ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi thi xong rồi nè các cô :3


End file.
